


Four Months

by JustASuicideCase



Category: SMPLive, SMPLive (Minecraft)
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, just wanted to write some happy shit for these dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase
Summary: schlatt moved into the goop house, don't question it, it just is a thing in here.schlatt is the proud father of a succulent.





	Four Months

Schlatt rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Editing proved to be a bitch, once again. He spent the past hour trying to cut together clips but nothing felt right. It also didn’t help that two of his friends were downstairs, making enough noise for it to travel upstairs, through a thick wooden door, and into his ears. While Charlie was just staying for a couple days, he now lived with Carson, and Cooper, Noah, and Travis.

More loud jokes and rowdy laughter from the first floor. No man could focus in these conditions, Schlatt thought as he saved his progress on the half-finished video. He glanced at the clock at the bottom right of his computer’s screen. 7:53 in the evening. Time to grab leftovers for dinner, join in on the fun, and water his plant.

As dumb as it was, he couldn’t help as his heart swelled with love as he thought about the tiny succulent. It was a gift from the house to him when he first moved in. Not only did it help him feel welcomed, it gave him a reason to go downstairs to the kitchen and eat on the days he forgot to. Also, he felt a sense of pride every time he watered the thing. Subconsciously, he saw it as his child.

With a little extra pep in his step, the man raced down the stairs. The guys greeted him, which he weakly returned, and he moved directly to the kitchen. He had a responsibility that he needed to do.

He filled the tiny cup marked for the succulent with cold tap water halfway. With the utmost care, Schlatt gently moved the plant down from the window seal—the home he dedicated the plant to after hours and hours of research about the little guy and his need for light, both natural and artificial—and set it on the countertop. The water turned the parched soil a rich brown, some droplets stayed intact on the leaves. “C’mon, you gotta get in the soil,” Schlatt muttered as he tenderly lowered the leaves with a finger.

As the soil greedily soaked up the beads of nutrition, the man noticed something he hadn’t before. The feel of the leaves under his finger felt off. He investigated closer. Stroking the leaves, they felt fake. Confusion clouded his thoughts. How was this possible? Why did the leaves feel strange?

Only one conclusion came to his mind: The plant he’d cared for and grew to love was fake.

The bathroom door opened and closed from behind him. “Hey, Schlatt.” Carson’s voice made his fists clench. The man gripped the plant’s pot and stomped towards the living room. “Four months!” The blond’s face mixed between the dread of what he might do and amused that it took him so long to figure it out.

Charlie broke in, “What’s going on?”A moment after, “Schlatt, it’s not that big a deal-”“Four months you stood there and watched me water a fake plant!” He threw his hands out in a childish rage. They waited for him to stomp his feet next.

The two on the couch burst out into laughter. Schlatt wasn’t having it. He stomped back into the kitchen and placed the plant back in its spot. Even though it wasn’t a real succulent, the little guy was still his succulent. He still had a special place in his heart, and probably always will.

The laughing began to cease by the time he came back. Carson wiped his eyes. “Stop baby raging over a fucking plant, man.” He couldn’t attempt to hold back the laughter that burst out of him. Schlatt sat on the couch with them, “Let’s find somethin’ to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment a request and i'll try my best to write it!


End file.
